Bat
The Bat (sometimes specifically called Vampire Bat) is a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series. They have appeared in every single Castlevania game, except for Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. Overview As a lesser enemy, bats usually hang down from ceilings until a hero comes near. Once close enough, they'll swoop down and fly at them. Other bats will fly from off the side of the screen and travel in a relatively straight path, moving up and down slightly as they go. On rare occasions, they will fly in from an open window. Bats are not nearly as quick and don't maneuver up and down as much as Medusa Heads, but can be quite annoying when in large numbers. They are generally one of the first enemies encountered in the game and usually take only one hit to kill. A boss version, the Giant Bat, is commonly found at the end of most first stages (some exceptions include Symphony of the Night). Types Aside from appearing as common enemies, bats can also come in much larger and fiercer versions as boss enemies, such as: *Bat Company (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) *Darkwing Bat (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Phantom Bat *Zapf Bat (Super Castlevania IV) ...or as man/bat hybrids such as: *Creatures Bat (Castlevania Legends) *Death Bat (Castlevania: The Adventure) Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Two varieties of bats appear in this game. Those that live outdoors and those that live in mansions. The outdoor variety moves steadily forward, while the indoor variety flutter about in a circle-like pattern, stop and rest a while, and then move toward Simon again. Simon's Quest'' (LCD watch) They appear in random quantities above, in front and behind Simon in each stage. They take one hit to destroy and are worth 5 points. ''Simon's Quest'' (LCD handheld) An unlimited amount of bats will flutter above Simon in each stage in the Simon's Quest LCD handheld game. They take a single hit to kill and are worth 10 points. They will only attack when the player is in midair, making it possible to jump into them. They can only be attacked when jumping. A larger variety of bat, called a Vampire Bat, is also present in this game. ''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade Bats appear in most stages in this game. Other games *A Bat appears in the puzzle game ''Pixel Puzzle Collection. Enemy Data Item Data See also *Bat Form *Bat Familiar *Bat Swarm and Bat Swarm (Lords of Shadow) (sub-weapons) *Giant Bat References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Murciélago Category:Animal-Type Enemies Category:Bats Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Flying Enemies Category:Adventure Enemies Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Arcade Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Belmont's Revenge Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Boku Dracula-kun Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:LCD Simon's Quest Enemies Category:LCD Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Legends Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Watch Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Wai Wai World Enemies Category:Wai Wai World 2 Enemies Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection Characters